Broken
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod winds up in an institution. Is it a dream?


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Broken

By: 24

The solitary figure turned over on his back as he tossed and turned on the bed. Hushed voices could be heard they whispered in his ear and enveloped him like a blanket around him. The words could not be distinguished. There was a flurry of movement besides the bed, but he didn't see, or feel the movement. They had sedated him again to make sure he didn't try to escape. They were lucky to find him only a few miles away from the institution.

Jarod blinked into wakefulness and turned his head towards the door opening.

"Good your awake Jarod. You gave us quite a scare yesterday. We were lucky at all to find you."

"What do you mean and where am I?"

"You escaped yesterday. You forgot? You are at the Cleveland Institute."

"What is the Cleveland Institute?"

"Well, let's just say it's a place where people go away to that can't handle the pressure."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll get your doctor for you. He'll tell you everything you want to know."

She left after giving him his medication and then closed the door behind her. A few seconds later an older man came in.

"Sydney. What are you doing here? Is the rest of the team here?" He said as he looked around trying to find an escape route.

"Jarod calm down. We've been through this before. You are not on the run from the place called the Centre. You have written books about a place called the Centre and the exploits of a genius that was kidnapped and held against his will. You were not kidnapped as a child. You grew up with your parents Gene and Margaret Charles and have two younger siblings. A younger brother by a couple of years named Kyle and a younger sister named Emily. You met your wife Megan Jamison in elementary school when you two were eleven years old. From what your parents said it was love at first sight. Your family had been moving around for a while when you put down roots in Dover, Delaware. Your father was in the military, but is now retired. He was a pilot. You didn't know anybody at Dover Elementary, but as soon as you saw each other you gravitated towards each other like you were soul mates. Mrs. Jamison met Mr. Parker and got married, but the marriage ended in divorce. The twins Megan and Bobby were given custody to their mother who took back her maiden name. Your friends are Alex, Eddie and Ethan. You met them in elementary school. You also have a son named Jacob and he's two years old. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to make a call and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Jarod said as he turned to the window.

Sydney came back with his parents in two. Margaret Charles hugged her son and so did Gene Charles.

"I heard the Sydney told you everything?"

"Yes."

He watched his mother reach into her bag and pull out some books. He took them when they were offered to him.

Tales of The Centre

By: Jarod Charles

Escape.

Jarod was a genius who was stolen from his family when he was a child because he's gifted. He's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. They used his mind to exploit his unusual talents until he found out what his work was really used for. His childhood friends Miss Parker and father figure Sydney were put on his pursuit to bring him back. Follow Jarod as he escapes the Centre and what happens after that.

Tales of the Centre

By: Jarod Charles

The Pretends

Jarod tries to right the wrongs of the world by helping people. He also tries to ease the guilt about doing the things he did inside the Centre. Follow Jarod as he pretends to be a fireman, policeman, mob boss, racecar driver and many more to put away the bad guys.

Tales of The Centre

By: Jarod Charles.

Brother and Sister

Jarod has been on the run from the powerful organization called the Centre for a year now. He finds out that one part of his family was right in front of him when he was a child. His brother Kyle was a pretender just like he was and he never knew that he was his brother. Follow Jarod as he meets a woman who will lead him to his long lost mother and a sister that he never knew he had. Will it be a reunion or not?

Tales of The Centre

By: Jarod Charles.

Gemini

While Jarod was inside the Centre he did a cloning simulation. Years later he came face to face with the young boy who looked just like him when he was younger. He finds his father who helps him, but what will happen next? Will he rescue the youngster? Will Jarod be taken back to the Centre and if he does what happens when he's back. Will he escape?

Tales of the Centre

By: Jarod Charles

Island of Carthis

Jarod travels to an island off of Scotland to try to find his mother. While he is there Miss Parker arrives. The two are stuck on the island trying to find the mysterious scrolls that say why Jarod might have been taken from his family. Will Jarod find his mother? What will happen between Miss Parker and Jarod? Do they read the scrolls?

Jarod read the backs of each of the books and then handed them to his mother. He looked between his mother and father.

"I don't understand. How in the world did I mistake these books for reality?"

"I don't know son."

Just then Megan Charles walked in and Jarod tensed for a second. He looked at Miss Parker and then he mentally shook his head. No, that wasn't right. She's now his wife and was never Miss Parker. She was dressed in jean Capri's, t-shirt and sandals. She wasn't the ice queen that he remembered. She carried a dark haired little boy who when he saw his father he squirmed to get out of his mothers arms.

"Daddy, daddy." He ran to his father and was lifted up to his bed by his grandfather.

The little boy threw his arms around his father and Jarod hugged him back. He looked into the blue eyes of his son and wished that he could remember him. Maybe in the near future he would remember everything.

"I heard what happened when Dr. Green called." She spoke to his parents. She turned to her husband and sat near their little boy and the man that she loved.

"How are you feeling today Jarod?" She smoothed the hair out of his eyes that had fallen when he hugged the little boy.

"Confused."

"I heard. I'm so sorry. You don't remember anything? How we met. Your son and the day he was born? Our live together?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jarod." She said as she hugged him.

They talked some more and Miss Parker still sat on the bed. The door opened and in walked Kyle, Bobby, Emily, and Ethan.

"Kyle you're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive big brother. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Emily?"

"Yes, Jarod."

"It's so good to see both of you."

"What about us?" Ethan asked with a look of pretend hurt.

"Sorry about that."

He glared at Bobby until he got uncomfortable.

"I read the books and I know why you look at me like that, but I am not that way. I was brought up with my sister Megan and our mother."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

A month later he was still in the Cleveland Institution and was getting better everyday. He was remembering his life when he was younger. How they moved around a lot and the time that that he first met Miss Parker. How he had married his childhood sweetheart and soul mate. He remembered when his young son was born and it was such a joyous day. He loved watching his young son grow up and was a very good father. He remembered that he worked as a computer expert at some computer company. He made a friend with a coworker. Mr. Broots was his name and he had a young daughter named Debbie. He and his wife were still married and still loved each other. Sometimes he would invite the Broots over to dinner. Debbie loved Jacob and took care of him. She sometimes babysat for them when they wanted to go out.

He was let out a week ago and he sat on his front porch with a cup in his hand. He couldn't believe that he was once broken, but was now fixed. He felt like humpty dumpty, but this time they put him back together again. He went back inside when he heard his son and wife get up. It was going to be a beautiful day today.

Okay, I thought about ending it like this, but then I ended it like it was above. What do you think?

Hiding in the bushes was a young boy. He saw the man walk out with a blue mug in his hand. He was concealed, so when the man glanced around he wouldn't be seen. When the man walked back inside the boy came out of hiding. The young face looked up at the two story house wondering if he should go and meet the people inside. He caught a reflection of himself and smiled. He looked just like the man who had the mug across the street at his age.

Or what about?

Hiding in the bushes was a young boy. He saw the man walk out with a blue mug in his hand. He was concealed, so when the man glanced around he wouldn't be seen. When the man walked back inside the boy came out of hiding. The young face looked up at the two story house wondering if he should go and meet the people inside. He glanced around once more and then quietly walked across the street. He walked up the four stairs leading to the house and rang the bell. He waited for it to open. The man who he had seen opened the door only to gasp out loud. The cup that he was holding fell to the ground shattering it into tiny pieces. His wife came to see what the noise was about and gasped at the boy who was standing there. He looked just like her husband did at that age. Exactly like him.

Should I just leave it at the first, second, or third ending? Should it be a dream? Maybe Jarod wakes up to find Gemini looking at him?

The End.


End file.
